


年少温暖30题

by Lostmushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmushroom/pseuds/Lostmushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30个小碎片，时间线在show开始之前</p>
            </blockquote>





	年少温暖30题

1.一杯可乐，两支吸管  
Sam很少喝碳酸饮料，因为这是他健康生活的大敌之一。

除了以下这种状况——

“生日快乐，Sammy~”他的哥哥快乐的眨了眨眼睛，往一杯可乐里插上两只吸管。

12岁的生日，两个少年用最后的一点零钱买了一杯饮料作为庆祝。

 

2.睡着的狗和他

Flagstaff的那一夜，Dean终于找到了他离家出走的弟弟。

当Dean轻易的撬开房门的时候，他的弟弟和一只大金毛团在一起睡得正香。

Dean燃烧了两个礼拜的怒火瞬间熄灭了。

无论如何，他的little brother还活着，还能咬着大拇指说梦话，这就是最好的事情了不是吗？

 

3.迟到五分钟

Sam收拾完自己，背着书包坐在motel的花坛前。

是的，Dean又起晚了。

说真的，Sam每天花在等待Dean这件事的时间足够他完成一本名叫《Waiting for your brother》的自传了。

但是，anyway，Sam在以后的日子里依然不会提前叫醒Dean。

比较在枕头下塞着枪，提心吊胆一整夜的那个，更需要睡眠。

 

4，撩起刘海落于额头的亲吻

Sam的刘海有点长了，毛茸茸的支楞在额头上。

Dean顺从自己的心意，揉了揉自己躺在床上等待晚安吻的兄弟的额发。

“Goodnight，Sammy.”

 

5.床单是要绿色还是蓝色

“下个街角就有motel。”

“不，我们住三条街外的那家。”

“为什么？”

“因为下个街角的那家床单是恶心的绿色，还是蔬菜图案。而三条街外的那家是蓝的，印着裸女。”

“dude，你才17岁。”

“健康的17岁就应该选择lady而不是蔬菜。”

“而你的弟弟才13！”

“come on，man。你该长大了，要不要哥哥今天晚上教你怎么自己撸？”

“shut up，Dean。”

 

6.领带歪了

小Sammy第一次收到邀请去同学家参加聚会。

“要不要穿上我的皮夹克？”Dean靠在柜子上看着Sam在穿衣镜前打扮自己。

“Dean，这是个正式的聚会，有父母参加的那种，我需要穿衬衫。”Sam皱着眉头看向Dean，对自己的兄长那不靠谱的着装建议嗤之以鼻，并且试图加上一根领带。

“哦得了吧，Sammy，聚会重要的不是父母，是小妞。”

“这是我的聚会。我说了算。”Sam继续和自己的领带搏斗，该死的，这玩意儿怎么戴？

Dean翻了个白眼，上去拍掉了Sam的手，解掉了他弟弟歪歪斜斜的领带，重新打上了一个漂亮的结。

 

7.“我忘了拿浴巾”  
“Sammy，帮我递条毛巾。”

白痴Dean，Sam偷偷哼了一声，抱着Dean新买的灰色印着Led Zeppelin图案的浴巾走进浴室。

Dean的身材真棒。小少年偷偷看了一眼他大大咧咧的兄长赤裸的胸膛。

年长一些的少年刚刚长出的肌肉线条流畅有力，在晨光下如大卫一样俊美。

 

8.早安吻

“嘿，这个真的有点恶心。”Dean一脸嫌恶的看着凑过来的兄弟。

“这个是作业。”Sam同样有点不太情愿。

“什么老师会留作业让你亲年长你四岁的哥哥啊？！”

“老师让我们给父母一个早安吻！爸爸又不在，亲你也是一样的。现在把你的嘴闭上！”

 

9.永不忘记的手机号码

Sam的第一个手机来自Dean的礼物。

Sam手机通讯录里第一个存入的，是Dean的名字。

Sam拨通的第一个电话，响起的是Dean的声音。

Sam永远忘不掉的，是Dean的号码。

 

10.不得已的大扫除

“OMG，他们是怎么想到在柜子夹缝里藏色情杂志的？”Dean兴致勃勃的摸出别人的收藏。

“Dean，别看杂志了，快点干活，不然我们就得天黑才能回去了。”

“Take it easy，dude，反正回汽车旅馆也是看些无聊的节目，在哪里打发时间不是一样的呢。”

“反正我不是那个因为打架被罚打扫橄榄球队更衣室的家伙，放学后老师来检查，完不成的人也不是我。”

“好吧好吧。”Dean撇撇嘴，拿起了拖把和水桶。

 

11.猜猜我是谁？

Sam从来没和Dean玩过“猜猜我是谁？”的游戏，因为无论他们中的哪一个，都会第一时间掏出武器划伤试图剥夺他们视力的手。

Winchester家的孩子没有那么多普通的乐趣。

他们更愿意花时间在练习如何快速的为对方处理伤口上。

 

12.路灯下的影子

John每次回来都会提前给Dean打电话，让他带着自己的小弟弟等在校门口。

但偶尔John也会迟到。

Sam非常清楚的记得，他的哥哥会带着他等在学校外面的一根路灯下。

漆黑的夜晚，只有那一小片的昏黄灯光是有温度的。

两个少年贴在一起的影子像是彼此最后的浮木。

 

13.十指相扣  
“不用害怕，Sam，没有怪物会伤害你。”

“可是他们比你厉害得多。”

“但我始终会保护你，你看我的枕头底下有枪，你只要躲在我后面就行了。任何东西都无法伤害你，I promise，握着我的手，睡觉吧。”

“Goodnight，Dean。”

“Goodnight，Sammy。”

 

14.二重奏

Sam曾经加入过学校的合唱团，这事儿被Dean嘲笑为“唱着圣歌的小天使”。

但是这个并不是Sam从此和音乐绝缘的原因。

事实上，是因为Sam再也不想听到Dean在他练习唱歌的时候一起唱出歌词——Dean的五音不全多半是天生的，没得治的那种。

 

15.哭泣时覆上眼的手

Sam小的时候也被吓哭过，尤其是路过麦当劳之后。

“没事的Sammy，我在这呢。”年幼的Dean笨拙的用伸手捂住弟弟噙着泪水的眼睛，“没事的，别看它，它没法伤害你。”

 

16.小地震时候的紧紧相拥

美国并不是一个地震多发的国家，但是作为一对走遍美国各个角落的兄弟，并不是没有经历过感觉“下一刻就要失去彼此”的地震时刻。

当桌子上的杯子晃动着摔下来的时候，只有7岁的Dean，紧紧抱着自己的弟弟，从房间冲了出去，但可惜的是，没跑多远就被绊倒。

当John赶回motel的时候，看到的就是蜷缩在地上、牢牢护住弟弟大部分身体、准备和世界说再见的Dean。

 

17.亲手剪发

Dean的头发长得相当快，如果想保持住他最喜欢的发型，他起码一礼拜就需要剪一次。

而我们知道，Winchester并没有足够的钱让这个少年使用。

所以Sam从小就练就了一手剪发技巧，但是只会剪一个发型，只会剪一个脑袋。

 

18.我回来了  
John不在的时候，大部分时间是Dean负责购物，但随着Sam年龄的增长，他也渐渐得到了进出加油站商店的机会。

不过每次当Sam提着购物袋，推开旅馆房门的时候，得到的第一句都不是他想要的“你回来了”“Thx”之类的，而是——

“Hey man，where is my pie？”

 

19.偶尔蹦出的粗口

小时候Dean并不经常讲粗口，事实上Sam很有点搞不清楚，自己的哥哥什么时候从一个五讲四美的美貌小少年，长成一个即使爆粗口也能吸引住大部分人眼球的糙汉。

“我tm叫你离我弟弟远点，SOB！”

 

20.只有一间单人房

通常情况下，John在离开前会给Sam和Dean订一个双人房，两张床的那种。

但是有的时候——经常——Sam和Dean也得试试睡单人房，只有一张大床的那种。

青春期的小麻烦常常让Dean有点苦恼早上应该怎么面对他看起来单纯的弟弟。

其实Dean的这些小烦恼Sam全部都知道，他就是想看着Dean笨拙的试图欺骗自己的模样。

——挺有趣的不是吗？

 

21.在原地等待

Sam几次离家出走事实上都没有走得太远，并且Dean总能有办法找到。

并不是因为Dean追踪的能力被John训练的足够强大，而是Sam每次都会在原地等Dean来找他。

——“走丢了就在原地等着。”这是Dean在Sam小时候告诫他的。

不过后来Dean找来的时间越来越长，Sam在原地等的有点生气了。

“Now you gonna come with me or not？”

“I'm not。”

“Why not？”

“I swore I was done hunting for good。”

 

22.照片中熟悉的笑容

Sam和Dean并没有多少照片，从猎人颠沛流离的生活来看，他们也没有多少心情记录自己的成长过程。

不过Bobby手上还是有一张Sam和Dean小时候的合影。

照片上Sam抱着自己的足球赛奖杯笑的一脸灿烂，而Dean却没看镜头，错误的估计了快门的时间，斜眼瞄了一眼自己的兄弟，嘴角还有自豪的微笑。

 

23.YES，I DO

从青少年时期起，Dean就开始乐于和Sam开些“Be my valentine。”的玩笑。

每一次Sam都摆出Bitch Face作为回敬。

但偶尔，为了让他的哥哥稍微收敛一点，Sam也会一脸认真的说“Yes，I DO。”

Dean十分震惊的等着自己的弟弟，完全忘记使用他那条能让樱桃梗打结的舌头说些什么。

Sam开心的在心里比了个V。

 

24.握着手机时转身看见

Dean第一次离开Sam和父亲去狩猎是12月的时候，并且差点错过了新年。

“没关系的Dean，新年而已，我一个人也没问题，我们连圣诞节都不过，新年有什么关系……好吧，Happy New Year。少来，转过身什么的，你想和我玩转身相遇的浪漫恶心把戏吗。”

Sam转过身，看见簌簌小雪中，Dean抱着pie站在街角一脸阳光灿烂的在手机里和他说新年快乐。

 

25.身体上的痕迹

兄弟是彼此练习徒手格斗的最好对象。

一开始，两个人身上失手造成淤痕数量并没有差上太多。

但随着Sam年龄的增长，两人身上痕迹的数量明显开始倾向于Dean。

谁让Sam是Dean Winchester的弟弟呢。

 

26.结婚

在Sam还小的时候，Dean就已经开始想象Sam结婚时候的模样。

而做Sam的伴郎、和Sam的孩子一起玩耍位列Dean Winchester愿望排行榜的前十名。

 

27.阳光下的河

Winchester家的野外生存训练来自于Bobby，而如何在野外适当的弄干净自己是必备项目。

但是每天清晨，看见水珠凝结在Dean睫毛上，Sam都觉得是那么新奇。

 

28.旅行开始

为了让他们猎魔的旅程足够顺利，Sam16岁的时候，Dean开始教自己的小弟弟怎么开车。

他们使用的当然是Impala。

“小心点，如果你敢伤害她我就在你身上也搞出点什么。”

“你以为我是谁？告诉我怎么做就行了，Bitch。”

“看好你的后视镜吧，Jerk。”

 

29.相隔两地的长途电话

“……用尖的那头捅进去，就是这样Dean。”

“好吧Sam，下面开始兄弟时间，你有没有好好帮我录电视节目？”

“那个愚蠢的电视剧有什么值得录下来的原因？好吧，别喘粗气，我录了。”

“那我的杂志呢？”

“Dean！你15岁的兄弟不可能帮你买色气杂志的！你、想、都、别、想！”

“安静！”图书管理员生气的看着在图书馆里怒吼的15岁少年。

 

30.百年后用时间见证

“Winchester家的SAM和DEAN,根本就是疯狂的,毫无理智的,色情的依恋着彼此。”这一点天使们早就已经达成了共识。

人们常说一段真挚的感情需要100年来检验。

但是Winchester家的兄弟情谊，经过了生生死死无数次的经历，早已完美印证了“We are family。”这句话。

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
